On The Hunt
by likasnmiba
Summary: The Guardians have been doing great after Pitch. Tooth and Jack are starting to see each other as more than just friends, which means Cupid is involved. But what happened when her powers controls who can fall in love, and is too weak to work on Guardians? The Guardians team up with Cupid and her ladybugs to fin her opposite, a dangerous villain who's strength is hate. ToothxJack
1. Since Pitch Black

**_Hi Readers! I am going to write a Rise of the Guardian FanFic finally! I haven't been on the site lately so I will be a bit rusty, but I am very happy I get to write again! Beware, I will update slowly, I am very busy, but I will try to update as often as I can. That's all, please review and enjoy! _**

* * *

The trees were turning orange in North America. The winds were stirring up, the weather was cooling down. Jack Frost was ecstatic. He rose on the wind above the continent, preparing for a wonderful season of snow in the near future. There was no fear this Halloween; Pitch was a thing of the past. Jack's snowy white hair flew in random directions as he landed back in Burgess.

He stood on a tree as the night turned dark. The stars began to peak out of their sleep, each one taking its turn to shine. Jack leaned against his staff as he lowered his blue hood. He watched the golden strands take over the sky, giving each child a dream.

_Just in time Sandy… _thought the young guardian. He waved to the short, golden man.

Sandy waved back, taking a break to talk to Jack. It has been a while since they had seen each other.

"How's it goin' Sandy?" Jack asked, smiling. Sandy gave Jack a thumbs up, jumping into the air slightly. Jack laughed as Sandy displayed his latest week using the images over his head. The two guardians sat and talked, catching up on news.

Sandy began to smirk when Jack started to talk about his week.

"I went to Tooth's palace last week to check on her. Man, is she busy! I only got to talk to her for ten minutes before she had to shoo me out; she said I was distracting her fairies too much. I would have liked to talk to her longer, but I also was feeling ill, my stomach was fluttering so crazy I-" Sandy laughed silently, much to Jack's confusion.

"What?" Sandy just shook his head, his smirk not leaving his face.

The rest of the conversation was Jack trying to figure out what was so funny.

* * *

North stomped around his workshop, preparing for the upcoming Christmas season. He checked on his Yetis to make sure the proper work was done.

"How iz the new toy coming along?" he asked one. The yeti nodded and pointed to the truck he was working on. North studied it, frowning when he saw the amount of yellow. "I don't like it, paint it red!" He left the Yeti who flung his paintbrush in the air.

North walked past the elves, who were busy playing around with the wreaths again. He sighed as the jingling entered his ear. He returned to his workshop. A new toy design lay out in front of him. North smiled. He was excited about this one.

He was about to sit down when a Yeti slammed open his door.

"Vat is it?" North asked. The Yeti pointed desperately down the hall. North tilted his head. "What? Why would Bunny be here?" He followed the Yeti who shrugged. North walked through the halls towards his globe. North saw his fluffy friend again, armed with egg bombs and a paint brush.

"Bunny! Nice seeing you," North started, giving the Australian a warm welcome, "How have you been? You know, it vould be nice if you would leave a message first." Bunny rolled his eyes.

"Sorry mate; didn't get time." North shrugged.

"So what brings you here? It is a very busy time right now. Christmas is right around the corner!"

"Try another few months North," Bunny stated, "You still have plenty of time." North shrugged.

"Alright then, could you answer my first question?" Bunny nodded.

"Yea. Have you've been seeing Tooth lately?" North thought about it, and then shook his head.

"No." Bunny mulled over the response.

"That's what I thought." North raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Is something the matter?" Bunny raised his head.

"I don't think it's a huge deal, but Tooth hasn't been flying around and gathering teeth like she normally does. She stays in her palace all the time now." North was confused. Tooth loved collecting teeth, she did it almost everyday.

"All the time?"

"Haven't seen her for a month and a half North." North stroked his beard as he paced around the area. Bunny smirked. "Got any feelings in your belly?" North shook his head.

"Not yet." Bunny sighed.

"If it helps, I haven't seen Jack much either. His not disturbing my eggs though, thank goodness." North stopped pacing around. Jack and Tooth both aren't themselves. North mulled over the thought developing in his head. Jack did tell him he went to visit Tooth often, perhaps…

"Bunny!" North declared, his Russian accent ringing through his voice, "We need to pay someone a visit!" Bunny gave North a confused annoyed face.

"Who? I do not plan on seeing that pompous groundhog again!" North shook his head.

"No, not Groundhog. We need to visit someone else." Bunny groaned as North headed towards his sleigh. He motioned for Bunny to follow.

"I will only come if we don't take the sleigh." North gave Bunny a look. Bunny sighed. "Fine, the sleigh it is." North cheered as Bunny held his stomach, regretting the choice to eat before coming to North's workshop.

* * *

Jack walked along a telephone wire as he watched Sandy leave. The man waved goodbye as he left. Jack waved goodbye as well, before watching Sandy leave for another continent. Jack glanced at the rising sun. Time to go.

"Wind!" He yelled. His friend began to pick up, blowing into his face. "Take to Tooth!" The wind followed his command, lifting him into the air and sending him to the Tooth Palace. He smiled when he saw the colorful building in its glory; fairies flying back and forth with small teeth in their hands. Jack landed softly in the palace.

He spotted the queen herself in the center of it all, sending cheerful orders to all of her helpers.

"And there are two teeth in the state, oh! Someone has to go to Hong Kong now! Don't forget to stop by India on your way out!" Her voice drifted onto Jack's ears, who smiled hearing it. Tooth's colorful feathers have not changed a bit, perhaps gotten longer, and she still was as energetic as before. Her eyes still had a glimmer to them, and her laugh sounded through the palace.

Jack ran behind her and covered her eyes. "Guess who?" he asked playfully. Tooth laughed, gently grabbing onto his hands and turning herself around.

"Hi Jack." She gave Jack a light hug before flying away from all the action. The two drifted into a conversation, both comfortable with the presence of each other. Over the past few months their bond has gotten stronger. Jack visited Tooth regularly and vise versa. They two had begun to fancy each other a bit, although neither one acknowledged it. But one person did know about it. And it wasn't a guardian.

* * *

"Are you sure North? You want to visit Red? Usually I can follow your ideas North, but this one is a bit out there." Bunny clung to the sleigh seat as North steered the sleigh. North ignored Bunny's comment.

"You'll understand when we get there!" he called out. Bunny just groaned and held his stomach, begging his food to not come out. North got a globe out and whispered into it. A portal appeared in front of them. The reindeer went right through it, going to the destination they were heading to.

They emerged into a calm sky. In the distance, Bunny could see the castle they were heading to. Small lady bugs flew all around them, their red backs dotting the sky. North smiled as he landed the sleigh. He walked around, looking for a spirit.

"Hello? Red?" he called out. Bunny weakly climbed out of the sleigh.

"North, please drive a little less rocky. My lunch almost reappeared." Bunny took a chance to admire the castle.

It was a white stone castle, with towers and windows to match. Bunny could see red strings hanging everywhere, but mainly hidden inside the castle. The building hovered in the air, with banners flying in the win.

North looked around the area, searching for a certain spirit. "Red? I know you're in here!" He walked down an empty hall and found who he was looking for.

A small girl was talking to a group of ladybugs before she turned around. Her tan skin was complemented with her black wavy hair, and her blue eyes sparked with happiness. She wore a white dress and no shoes. Her red wings flapped quickly as she hovered in mid air. Two antennae came out of her hair. She had a quiver full of arrows, and a bow strapped to her hip. The spirit was none other than Cupid, the love dealer.

"North? What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in a few centuries!" She exclaimed, flying over to give the Russian a big hug. North returned the hug.

"Hello Red," he responded. Bunny gave short wave. Red returned it.

"We are here because of a few Guardians," Bunny stated. Red raised an eyebrow.

"If you are looking for a wife Bunny I can't help you much." Bunny began to stammer.

"N-no! It's about Tooth and Jack." When Bunny mentioned the two names, Red smiled and then frowned.

"What is the Jack Frost doing to my best friend?" she glared. North waved his hands.

"No no! Jack iz a good guy now, he doesn't make such big messes anymore." Red rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

"Is that an excuse because he is a guardian?" She gave a glance at Bunny, someone who she thought had the same opinion as her. Bunny just shrugged.

"He ain't that bad." Red sighed.

"Well nothings been happening to their flowers, I can assure you that." North and Bunny stared at the girl.

"Nothing?" Bunny asked. Red shrugged.

"You can come see if you want." The three began walking into the castle, searching for an answer that North thought Red could give them.


	2. A String Forms

**_Hello! A new chapter, more adventure! Thank you for all reviewing so far. I am a bit slow at updating, but I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

Red couldn't believe it. Two of the biggest names in the spirit world, no, the two biggest names were in her castle. She was nervous on why they were here, had something happened to Tooth?

Tooth. Red laughed. They have been close friends since Red was born. They have done everything together; decorating their palaces to having short get-togethers to buy chocolate. Red didn't get a chance to see her in one-hundred years. For one thing, Red was just as busy as Tooth, or even more. She had to attend her string flowers, all the children's emotions and her little helpers. The two haven't caught up in ages.

Which is why Red was worried, she didn't know if Tooth ever got over her crush on Jack Frost. As Red led North and Bunny through her castle, she pondered the thought. She remembered when his flower bloomed, she had told everyone the news that a new spirit was born. When Tooth first saw him, Red laughed because all her fairies swooned, confirming Red's early suspicion. Back then she didn't know how much of a trouble maker he was going to be. If only she knew then.

"Anything new with Pitch Black?" Red asked, making a right down a hall. North shook his head.

"No, nothing at all, he has been hiding." Red gave him a glance. Bunny backed North up.

"It's true! Nothing. How's it going with… you know who." Red's face darkened.

"Not so well." Red finally made it to the room they wanted. Bunny's eyes were filled with awe every time he came here. North too, he never sees anything quite like it.

The room was extremely large, with the sky for a ceiling. Roses of all colors were blooming from every corner, each having a name written in gold on a leaf. Strings of red, white and pink raced from one flower to another, creating a couple. White stones covered the floor as Red let herself rest, her bare feet landing on the cold floor.

"Where is Jack's and Tooth's roses?" asked North. Red tilted her head, searching for them.

"Up here!" she pointed, flying to a nearby rose.

"Let me guess," Bunny said, "Jack's flower." Red nodded. She held the ice blue rose in her hands, staring at it carefully. No strings.

"See, nothing." Bunny glances around.

"Where's Tooth's rose?" Red turned her head. She spotted the tooth queen's flower on the other side.

"Over here," she claimed, her ladybug wings flapping as she went to the other wall. She pointed to a multicolor rose, surrounded by itty bitty roses.

"No string?" asked North astounded. The spirit of love shrugged.

"Nope." Bunny elbowed is old friend.

"Maybe we jumped to conclusions." Red nodded.

"Didn't you realize if I saw a string I would notice and tell you?" North paused.

"Yes, well, we thought because it would be with Jack Frost that you vould…" Red frowned.

"I know, I know, would tell Tooth because of my dislike for Jack." She looked at Bunny, "I though you would be on my side." Bunny shrugged.

"He warms up on ya." Red shook her head.

"Either way, I still wouldn't do anything because I can't do anything. Remember my limitations?" North cringed.

"That is right." Bunny tapped his chin.

"Maybe its better that there isn't a string there." Red nodded. North laughed.

"Vell, sorry for wasting your time, we must be off then!" Red was about to wave when a bell sounded through the room.

"What's going on?" asked Bunny. Red smiled.

"A new string is forming!" She raced to the bell, petting it. "Where Belle?"

North jumped up and down. "I never got to see this before!" Bunny raised an eyebrow.

Red looked around for a silver sparkle. She raced down to it. Her smile disappeared when she saw the rose. It was Jack's.

"Oh no."

The silver sparkles around the stem twisted into a tight string, shooting across the room. It weaved around other strings, searching for its pair. Red's eyes widened. The silver string wrapped itself around a rose's stem and became part of it. Red didn't need to look at the flower to know whose it was.

It was Tooth.

Red raced to Tooth's flower. Sure enough, her rose was connected to Jack's.

North and Bunny cheered.

"Guess who was right," Bunny sang, dancing around. North bounced as well.

"I did!" Bunny stopped.

"No I did." North laughed and the two began to bicker. Red ran her hands through her hair. She was freaking out. This couldn't happen. Her powers wouldn't be able to do anything to help them. She would have to face him. Her head began to feel light. She heard one of her fairies talk to her. She couldn't hear. Red passed out.

"Red!" Bunny called. North squinted. He saw the girl fall from her height. Her wings weren't flapping.

"Bunny, she passed out!" North yelled, running under her. He managed to catch her before she slammed into the ground. Red was limp in his arm. Bunny ran over and poked her cheek.

"Red, wake up…" Red didn't stir. Bunny panicked and looked at North.

"We are going to the north pole." North said.

* * *

"What is it North?" Tooth exclaimed, racing to the usually jolly fellow. North sighed.

"Red, she-"

"What happened?" Jack exclaimed, running into the room. "Are the children ok?" Bunny nodded. Jack looked at him questionably.

"It's not about the kids, something is up with Red." Tooth gasped.

"Red! Is she ok? Where is she?" Tooth exclaimed, flying around. She kept darting around until she hit Jack. "Sorry," she apologized sheepishly. Jack gaped, his face light pink.

"It's ok," he said. Bunny glanced at North. North gave a deep sigh.

"Whose Red?" asked Jack. North motioned to a window into a room. Jack followed him. While they went to the window, Tooth dumped a ton of questions onto Bunny.

"Calm down Tooth," Bunny said, "Red is fine for the most part." Tooth held her head, frustrated.

"Then what wrong?" Bunny didn't know how to explain. He couldn't tell her about the roses. That would be Red's job. He finally figured a way.

" Red might have to get her full powers back. Which means she needs to fight.." Tooth's eyes widened.

"No."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! A new chapter will come. _**


End file.
